


Aaron's 28th

by SugdenLovesDingle



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Happy Husbands, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22131976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugdenLovesDingle/pseuds/SugdenLovesDingle
Summary: Robert takes Aaron to Paris for his birthday
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	Aaron's 28th

**Author's Note:**

> No prison, no posners, and all the fluffy happy husbands!

“I have a surprise for you.” someone said as they came up behind Aaron and covered his eyes. It made him jump for a second until he recognised the hands and the voice.

“Alright, but make it quick, my husband will be back any minute.”

“Funny.” Robert dead-panned, removing his hands and stepping around Aaron. “Maybe I shouldn’t bother with the surprise then. Let you get back to work.”

Aaron rolled his eyes and put his hands on Robert’s waist.

“You know I’d never meet my secret boyfriend at work.” He joked and pinched Robert’s side for emphasis, making him squirm away from Aaron’s hands.

“You used to meet me at work when I was your secret boyfriend.” Robert pointed out.

“That was different! You work here too, it would be stupid to meet anyone here!” Aaron argued. “But can we stop talking about my non existent affair and get back to the part where you said you had a surprise for me?”

A smile spread over Robert’s face as he took his phone from his pocket.

“What are you planning on doing this Sunday?”

“Other than the surprise party in the pub mum and Liv think I don’t know about?” Aaron asked with a shrug. “Nothing I suppose…”

“How would you like to change that?” Robert asked, pulling something up on his phone and handing it to Aaron.

“What’s this? A hotel?”

“Yep. In Paris.”

“Right…”

“For you and me! A weekend away. In Paris.”

“A weekend in Paris? Are you mad? We’re supposed to be saving up for the baby, remember? We can’t afford a weekend in Paris.”

“It’s nothing too fancy. It’s a good deal. We can afford it, trust me.” Robert insisted. “I just figured, after the year we’ve had, we were due a weekend of peace and quiet.”

Aaron looked around the website.

“Have you booked it yet?”

“No. I wanted to leave it up to you. Your party in the pub with the entire family or a party for two in Paris.”

“Mum will kill me.”

“Nah.” Robert shook his head. “Only me. For taking you away. When I’m supposed to make sure you get to the pub in time.”

“But… what about Liv? She’ll be disappointed… and she can’t be on her own right now.”

“She’s not though is she? Cain is there with Kyle and Isaac. And the village is packed with people who will keep an eye on her.”

“I know… but…”

“But nothing. It’s your choice. We do what you want. Just you. Not me, not Liv, not your mum, not your gran trying to pinch my arse when she’s had a few too many, not Mandy getting drunk on your birthday Champagne… None of that matters. None of them get a say.”

“Birthday Champagne? You got me Champagne?”

“Yeah… but that’ll still be here Monday. And they have Champagne in Paris too.”

“Knowing my lot, that bottle will be gone when we get back Monday.”

Robert shrugged.

“We’ll get another one. Charity got me a good deal with the brewery for this one too.” he said then paused when he realised what Aaron meant. "Wait… get back? You want to go?”

Aaron smiled.

“Yeah. Book it. Let’s be selfish for the weekend.”

“There’s nothing selfish about celebrating your birthday the way you want to.”

“Good luck trying to convince my mum of that. She’ll hit the roof when we tell her.”

“So let’s not tell her. Text her before we get on the flight.” Robert said and smiled at the booking confirmation on his screen. “Paris here we come.”

—

As soon as they boarded the flight later that day, the flight attendant upgraded their seats to first class and gave them a complimentary glass of Champagne.

“Did you do this?”

“Nope. But I might have mentioned that it’s your birthday when I booked.”

“It’s not until Sunday though is it? They can see that in my passport.”

“Doesn’t matter. If your birthday is on a weekend, the whole weekend counts as your birthday.” Robert decided. “Everyone knows that.”

Aaron laughed and turned his attention to his phone, that was blowing up with texts and calls from Liv and his mum.

“They’re not happy with us.”

Robert shrugged.

“Tough. We’ll deal with them on Monday.” He said and turned his own phone off after ignoring the third call from Vic in the last 10 minutes. “This weekend, is all for you and only for you.”

The hotel was nice, nothing too fancy like Robert had promised, but a nice big bed and a bathroom with a bath big enough for the both of them.

“What do you think?” Good enough for the weekend?” Robert asked, wrapping his arms around Aaron’s waist from behind.

“Yeah, it’ll do.” Aaron joked.

They spent the rest of the night relaxing in their room with hamburgers and chips from the McDonald’s around the corner from the hotel and watching French TV.

Robert was happy to let Aaron take control of the remote as he dozed on their bed next to him.

“I used to watch this when I lived here!” Aaron said excitedly. “I can’t believe it’s still on.”

“What is it?”

“I don’t know. Some kind of drama series. I think it was on every weekday.”

Robert pushed himself up on his elbows.

“A drama series that was on every day? You mean a soap? Aaron Dingle are you a secret soap fan?”

Aaron laughed.

“You’re one to talk with your star wars or star trek or whatever star stuff it is you watch.” he said and laid back on the bed, tucking himself under Robert’s arm. “Never really had a clue what’s actually happening though. My French was shit back then.”

“Still is.” Robert replied which earned him a poke in the ribs.

The next day they spent the day exploring the city. They went all the way to the top of the Eiffel tower and took a selfie on the lower level, with Robert kissing Aaron’s cheek at the last second and the view of the city behind them.

“I’ll send that to mum and Liv. Maybe they’ll let us live to see my next birthday if we keep them updated.”

“Maybe we shouldn’t risk it and just stay here.” Robert said, only half joking.

“Tempting. But do you really trust Jimmy to take care of Home James on his own? And Seb can just get the train down here?”

“He’s smart, he’ll figure it out.”

“Who? Jimmy or Seb?”

“Both.” Robert said and they both laughed.

They left the Eiffel tower and decided to go for a walk along the river, slowly walking hand in hand, just looking around, not really talking, and just enjoying being together.

Only with Aaron ruining the afternoon by shocking Robert to his very core by buying an ice cream from a café they passed.

“It January. It’s cold. Ice cream is cold!” Robert said trying to reason with his husband, who just shrugged and offered him a bite.

“I promise I’ll warm you up when we get back to the room.” Aaron said and pressed a chocolate ice cream flavoured kiss to Robert’s mouth.

“I’m married to a lunatic.” Robert muttered but was happy to find Aaron keeping his promise a few hours later.

The next morning Aaron woke up to an empty bed and a few happy birthday texts from his family. When he opened his eyes properly, he saw a note on Robert’s pillow.

Gone to get breakfast. Happy birthday. Love you. Rob x

Before Aaron had a chance to wonder where exactly Robert was planning on getting breakfast from (their hotel had a perfectly fine breakfast buffet downstairs) the door opened and Robert walked in pushing a cart full of fresh croissants and orange juice, coffee, tea, every flavour jam available in the city, and some fresh fruit.

“What’s all this?”

“Room service. Breakfast.”

“They don’t do room service here.”

“They do if you ask nicely.”

Aaron raised an eyebrow,

“Ask nicely or slip them 50 Euro?”

“Ask nicely and tell them it’s your husband’s birthday and he deserves to be spoiled after having a rough couple of months.” Robert replied. “Plus the owner likes you. You look like her husband apparently.” he said and put a few croissants on a plate for Aaron. “They’re still warm.”

“Where did you get all this? And the trolley?”

“They were making breakfast for the buffet anyway… I just asked them to make a little bit extra for us. And the cart is a spare one from housekeeping.”

Aaron laughed and shook his head.

“You’re mad. A piece of toast and a cuppa downstairs would’ve been fine.”

“I know. But I wanted to spoil you. Make you feel special on your birthday. You deserve it.” Robert said, pouring a cup of coffee for himself and settling on the bed next to Aaron.

“Come here.” Aaron said and carefully pulled Robert close by the front of his jumper. “I love you.” He said and kissed him. “But this is all way too much.”

“I don’t care.” Robert said leaned in for another kiss. “Happy birthday."


End file.
